Hurra diese Welt geht unter
by Waldschatten
Summary: Mitteleuropa, 60 Jahre nach der Menschheit: Eine Seuche hat fast alle Menschen in Europa innerhalb von Monaten dahingerafft, diejenigen die es sich leisten konnten waren vor der Krankheit auf andere Kontinente geflohen. Nun, im Jahr 2080 leben auf der Fläche, die früher zur „Bundesrepublik Deutschland" gehörte noch knappe dreitausend Menschen. Doch sie führen ein glückliches Leben


Nikita schreckt hoch als sie das aufgeregte Brüllen der Tiere hört. Innerhalb von einem Herzschlag hat sie das Problem erfasst: Das neue Kalb hat sich zu weit von seiner Mutter entfernt. Ein Berglöwe, der sich im Waldsaum auf die Lauer gelegt hatte, hat diese Unvorsichtigkeit ausgenutzt und ist dem verdutzten Jungtier auf den Rücken gesprungen. Doch das Raubtier hat nicht mit der wütenden Mutter gerechnet, die nun angerast kommt und noch vor Nikita bei dem Kalb ist. Den Hirtenstab fest in der Hand rennt das Mädchen zu den kämpfenden Tieren und ruft in keine besondere Richtung: „Norri! Ep!" Der Löwe möchte seine Beute nicht so leicht aufgeben, denn er faucht die Kuh feindselig an und als diese den Kopf senkt um ihn mit ihren gekrümmten Hörnern aufzuspießen, bleckt er die gelben Zähne. Zwei graubraune Schatten flitzen an Nikita vorbei und ihre Hunde stürzen sich laut bellend auf den Eindringling. Schwer atmend erreicht Nikita das leicht verletzte Kalb und treibt es zurück zur Herde.

„Was ist los?", ruft Thio ihr entgegen, der vom anderen Ende der Weide kommt. Vermutlich hat er den Lärm gehört, den die Hunde verursachten. „Ein Löwe!", schreit sie und als sie das Kalb zu einem anderen Muttertier gebracht hat: „Pass auf die Herde auf!" Die Herde ist mittlerweile mehr als nur alarmiert. Thio wird sich bemühen müssen, damit sie nicht aus Angst vor dem Raubtier flüchtet. Doch als Nikita sich zu ihren Hunden und dem verbliebenen Rind umdreht, sieht sie, dass der Löwe die Flucht antritt und Norri die Kuh zurück in ihre Richtung treibt.

Erleichtert atmet sie aus. Vor einem Jahr hatte sie ein Jungtier an ein Rudel wilder Hunde verloren. Das war ein schwerer Verlust gewesen und sie hört heute noch das verzweifelte Brüllen des Bullen, als die Hunde ihn in den Wald drängten. Das Rudel war zu groß gewesen um es zu verjagen. Dennoch hat sie sich nicht verziehen. Ihre Großmutter hatte danach zu ihr gesagt, dass sie froh sein solle, dass die Hunde es nicht auf sie abgesehen hatten. Damit hatte sie nicht Unrecht. Und trotzdem...Es ist ihre Aufgabe zusammen mit Thio und den Hunden auf die ihr anvertrauten Tiere aufzupassen, noch dazu wenn sie so wichtig für ihre Familie sind. Ihr Blick schweift zurück zur Herde und während sie zählt, überprüft sie den Stand der Sonne. Sie müssen bald heimkehren. Sonst sind Raubkatzen nicht ihr einziges Problem. Nachdem sie die Kuh auf Verletzungen untersucht hat, sieht sie nach dem Kalb. Das rotbraune Fell ist an einer Stelle dunkel vor Blut und die Mutter beginnt sofort das muhende Jungtier sauber zu lecken. „Was hast du denn gemacht, als sich der Puma an das Kalb angeschlichen hat?" Thios Augenbrauen sind zu einem wütenden V geformt und der Blick den er ihr zuwirft ist nicht minder finster. Sie zieht die Schultern hoch und beginnt Hirtentäschel von der Wiese zu plücken. Dabei sieht sie den Älteren nicht an.

„Ich war gerade in Gedanken bei diesen Ruinen hier. Es gibt sogar noch Schriftzeichen an manchen Wänden. Ich habe sie unter dem Efeu gefunden!" Es gelingt ihr nicht ihre Begeisterung zu unterdrücken. „Na und? Selbst wenn es noch Schriftzeichen gibt, kannst du sie ja doch nicht lesen. Außerdem hättest du besser aufpassen müssen mit so einem jungen Tier, das sich noch nicht selbst schützen kann." Mit geübten Handgriffen verreibt sie das Heilkraut zwischen ihren Handflächen und legt es dann in die Wunden des Kalbs um die Blutung zu stillen.

„Ich weiß", murmelt sie abwesend und ihr Blick wandert abermals zu den lang gestreckten Ruinen zwischen denen einige große Fahrzeuge stehen, die völlig von Pflanzen überwuchert sind. Zumindest glaubt sie, dass es Fahrzeuge sind, denn sie hat mehrere Räder an ihnen entdeckt. Allerdings wäre es unmöglich ein so riesiges Ding zu fahren. Nicht einmal die Wisente im Wald könnten es ziehen. Thio brummt irgendetwas und gibt den Hunden die Befehle zum Aufbruch. Nikita streichelt noch ein letztes Mal über den Kopf des kleinen Bullen und steht dann gestützt auf ihren Stock auf. Das Schellenband an ihrem linken Fußknöchel klingelt wie immer leise und sie hilft Thio dabei die Tiere wieder zusammen zu treiben. Wie Vögel sehen diese Wracks aus, denkt sie und schultert ihre Provianttasche. Zwei Flügel, ein Schnabel und ein Bürzel. Riesige grüne Vögel. Ob sie früher einmal fliegen konnten? Wenn sie Zuhause sind, wird sie ihre Großmutter fragen. Die Vögel kauern zwischen den großen hallenartigen Gebäuden und den zerfallenen Türmchen, als warteten sie auf etwas.

Sie laufen in gemäßigtem Tempo und Indigo bückt sich ein, zwei Male um einige Blätter Spitzwegerich zu pflücken auf denen sie dann herumkaut.

Thio beginnt eine fröhliche Melodie zu pfeifen und sie betrachtet ihn länger. Die Sonne scheint unerbittlich und bringt sie beide zum Schwitzen. Die Haut ihres Gefährten glänzt unter den Strahlen und Nikita kann jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang an seinem nackten, gebräunten Oberkörper erkennen. Sein sonst so dunkles Haar ist sonnengebleicht und die Knochen die er sich in seine Strähnen geflochten hat schimmern. Kurz wird ihre Sicht von der Leitkuh verdeckt und die plötzliche Dunkelheit unter der halbzerfallenen Stahlbrücke macht, dass sie nichts sieht und sie greift ihren Stab fester bis sie wieder in das Sonnenlicht hinaustreten. Als würde er ihren Blick in seinem Rücken spüren, dreht Thio sich zu ihr um und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Die Kette mit den alten Schlüsseln an seinem Hals klirrt metallisch. „Was hast du?", fragt er knapp. „Du musst deine Haare mal wieder schneiden. Sie hängen dir schon wieder über die Augen", entgegnet sie nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß und deutet mit dem Kinn auf seinen Kopf, den sie Sekunden zuvor noch inspiziert hat. Der Junge verdreht die braunen Augen und läuft schneller. „Wenn du dich sonst um nichts anderes zu kümmern hast. Hee-He!", treibt er ein Rind an. Die Bartstoppeln in seinem Gesicht stehen ihm, doch das ist ihm offensichtlich egal. Ebenso gleichgültig wie er seine Kleidung auswählt, geht er auch mit seinem Körper um. Er hat ziemlich sicher keine Ahnung, wie gut er aussieht.

Etwas streift ihr rechtes Bein und sie sieht wie Norri ein Tier in die Fesseln zwickt und so zurück auf den Weg bringt. Sie ist eine besondere Hündin. Denn anders als Ep, der groß ist und extrem kräftige Kiefer hat, ist Norri etwas kleiner, hat aber lange Beine und ist sehr flink. Das und ihr ausgeprägter Hütetrieb macht sie zu einem hervorragenden Begleiter für die Herde. Ep hingegen ist nicht daran interessiert die Rinder zusammenzuhalten, da er mit den Tieren aufgewachsen ist um sie vor Raubtieren zu verteidigen. Er betrachtet sie als seinesgleichen und beschützt sie mit seinem Leben.

Anders als die schwarzbraune Hündin vor der die Rinder noch Respekt haben. Ihr Vater Tajo hat sie vor zwei Jahren von einem Sucher bekommen, der den Welpen andernfalls gegessen hätte.

Nur Mila, Nikitas Großmutter hatte in dem Welpen eine alte Hunderasse entdeckt, die anscheinend wie gemacht für ihre Arbeit mit dem Vieh war. Die Rasse hieß „Deutscher Schäferhund". Das ist eine etwas seltsame Bezeichnung, fand Kita. Damals hatte sie ihre Großmutter gefragt, was ein Schäfer sei. Das sei wie sie ein Hirte, doch hüte dieser Schafe. Nach ihrer Beschreibung von diesen unbekannten Nutztieren war das Mädchen nachdenklich geworden. „Diese Schafe...Sie haben die Krankheit damals nicht überlebt oder?" Mila schüttelte den Kopf und untersuchte Norri, die damals noch geschlossene Augen hatte nach Ungeziefer, während Nikita im Schneidersitz neben ihr saß. „Nein. Zumindest nicht viele und nicht in der Nähe von München. Es sind sehr schwache, wehrlose Tiere und als sich keiner mehr um sie kümmerte sind wahrscheinlich viele in ihren Ställen verhungert oder von den wildernden Hunden gerissen worden, als sie auf ihren eingezäunten Koppeln standen." Vorsichtig öffnete sie das kleine, zahnlose Maul des Welpen, begutachtete was sie sah und brummte zufrieden.

„Und was macht ihn zu einem deutschen Hund Mila? Was ist deutsch?", bohrte Kita neugierig weiter. Kurz legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über das faltige Gesicht, das Indigo so sehr zu lieben gelernt hat. „Das bedeutet, seine Vorfahren wurden in Deutschland gezüchtet. Deutschland war ein Land zwischen dem Meer im Norden und den Alpen hier im Süden. Es wurde von raffgierigen und egoistischen Menschen regiert." Damals gab es noch Geld, dachte sich das Mädchen. Davon hat Mila schon oft erzählt. Sie streichelte dem Hund, der schnüffelnd seine winzige Schnauze nach oben streckte übers Fell. Die Alpen waren das Gebirge südlich ihrer Stadt. „Heißt das wir leben jetzt noch in Deutschland?"

„Nein tun wir nicht. Und das ist auch besser so!" Damit stand Mila auf und lief zu dem Sucher, der den Welpen mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte einen ungepflegten Bart in dem sich der Schmutz der letzten Wochen angesammelt hatte, ebenso wie in seiner befleckten Kleidung. Sein Gesicht zierten Dreckstreifen und seine Hände waren von kleinen Wunden übersät. Man sah ihm an, dass er längere Zeit in der Natur verbracht hatte. Als sie auf ihn zuliefen, stand er neben Tajo, Nikitas Vater und verhandelte gerade um den Hund. Vermutlich hatte er ihn unter einer Brücke oder in einem verlassenen Haus gefunden, als die Mutter jagen war. Er sah in ihm nichts weiter als ein Stück leicht erbeutetes Fleisch. Nikita verübelte es ihm nicht. Die beiden Männer einigten sich auf zwei Laibe Brot im Tausch für den Welpen und Mila wirkte sehr zufrieden damit. „Lass uns etwas zu Essen machen", meinte sie und sie gingen in die Küchen, wo sie das Tier in ihren Nähkorb zwischen die Stoffreste legte. „Dieser Sucher weiß gar nicht, was für ein Prachtstück von Hund er da weg gibt", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und öffnete eine Dose mit Milchreis. Obwohl dem Mädchen das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief in Angesicht dieser raren Köstlichkeit, spukte nach wie vor eine Frage in ihrem Kopf. „Aber wenn wir nicht in Deutschland leben, in welchem Land leben wir dann? Ich meine wie heißt es?" Mit beiden Armen voll Holz stand sie vor ihrer Großmutter und sah ihr in die warmen braunen Augen. Ihre Großmutter hatte wohl gemerkt wie wichtig ihr diese Frage war, denn sie hielt im Arbeiten inne. „Dieses Land hat keinen Namen. Und es gehört auch niemandem mehr. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, kannst du dir ja einen netten Namen überlegen." Damit war das Thema beendet.

Auch später hatten sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, erinnert die junge Hirtin sich und steigt über eine umgefallene Straßenlaterne, die mitten auf einer zugewachsenen Straße liegt. Ihr Weg nach Hause führt sie über verlassene Bahnen, auf denen einst unzählige Fahrzeuge entlang brausten und über einen Fluss, die Isar. Bald ist der Bienenkorb zwischen Birkenschösslingen und Haselsträuchern zu sehen und Kita schreitet schneller aus. Der Bienenkorb hatte früher den Namen „Allianz Arena" getragen, doch nachdem sie dort eingezogen waren hatten sie ihn umbenannt. Aus der Ferne sieht die alte Arena nämlich aus wie ein Bienenkorb der oben abgebrochen ist. Dort wohnen sie jetzt zusammen: Nikita, ihre Großmutter, ihr Vater und seine Gefährtin und Nikitas Geschwister. Thio und Padmon, ein alter Mann wohnen ebenfalls im Bienenkorb, aber auf der anderen Seite. Der Bienenkorb bietet einen wundervollen Anblick wie er inmitten von Bäumen und einem alten Busbahnhof steht.


End file.
